


A Deviation From the Usual

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Banter, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Community: Hermione's Haven, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione's favourite customer comes in for his usual - only today, things are different.





	A Deviation From the Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s Jan 19th #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Sirius and trope: coffee shoppe ) and Bingo Square G5: Nonmagical/Muggle AU.
> 
> Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione wiped down the counter, enjoying the quietness of the coffee shoppe. After the morning rush, she was glad for the break so she could clean up a bit and restock the case. They were nearly out of muffins. 

Humming to herself, she moved to wipe the back counter. She heard the door chime, signalling that someone had come in, but she ignored it. Luna, her bubbly co-worker and owner of the shoppe, was near the counter. 

“Hermione, I have to check on the rolls in the back,” Luna announced, smiling mischievously at her friend. “Can you take the person at the counter?”

“Oh, okay,” Hermione said, wiping her hands on her apron. She walked over, pausing slightly when she saw who was standing at the counter. _Ah_. Now Luna’s actions made sense. 

His name was Sirius. An older gentleman… vibrant blue eyes. He always wore this leather jacket and his hair was constantly tousled from the ride. She’d never seen his bike, but oh, did she want too.

His very voice made her weak in the knees, and though Hermione loathed to admit it, she was head over heels for him.

“Hi,” she said, putting on a smile. “What can I get for you today?”

“Large coffee, just cream,” he said, grinning at her. 

It was his usual. Hermione wrote his name on the side of the cup, along with his order. 

She looked back at him; he gave her the exact amount of money - as he always did - before winking at her and moving over to where he’d pick his order up. 

Heart fluttering from his wink, Hermione set about making his drink. She’d done it a hundred times before, but still, she wanted it to be perfect. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked, but she could feel his eyes on her. He was watching her - something he usually didn’t do. 

Once finished, she moved over to the pick-up counter, where he was waiting for her. He was leaning against the counter, a smouldering look in his eyes.

“Sirius, you’re all set,” Hermione said quietly, handing him his coffee.

“After all this time, I’m still at a disadvantage,” he murmured, taking the coffee from her hand.

“What?” Hermione asked, unsure of what he was saying.

“What’s your name, dollface? After all this time, I don’t even know your name.”

Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. “Hermione.”

Sirius grinned. “That’s a pretty name. So, Hermione, what time do you get out of work?”

Her heart beat nervously in her chest. Was he asking her out? “Five,” she said, trying to keep her nerves collected. She didn’t want to look like the nervous mess she was feeling like.

“Want to get dinner?”

Hermione grinned. “Only if it means you take me for a ride on your bike.”

Sirius laughed. “Deal, dollface. I’ll be back around five to pick you up.”

“See you then,” Hermione said, stepping back from the counter. She watched as Sirius headed to the door, pausing to give her one last wink before he exited the shoppe. 

Hermione let out a small squeal of excitement before heading back to tell Luna. 

Five o'clock couldn’t come fast enough in Hermione’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.


End file.
